Tiger & Bunny: Welcome to Hero TV
by PentasticKenta
Summary: Miss Fortune is the newest hero to be accepted into Sternbild's favorite show, Hero TV. With the ability to manipulate sound, she becomes a good asset to the team of heroes. However, she is more than just a little nervous to be working beside one of her favorite heroes; Wild Tiger. Hopefully she can live up to their expectations and make some friends out of the heroes.
1. Miss Fortune Makes an Appearance

_If I were given the chance to rewrite it all, I'd do it in a heartbeat._

"Good afternoon, Heroes." The voice rings through her thoughts, threatening to pull her back into reality. "Your mission for today is to find and capture Lucas Huber. He is a NEXT with the ability to pass through physical objects and has just robbed several banks. Good luck, Heroes."

Agnes grimaces gently as she looks at the several different screens in front of her. Each one of them portrays views of Sternbild's favorite heroes. One camera in particular is focused on a new face; a young woman with strikingly blonde hair and a pink outfit to match. She's dressed in a white and pink jumpsuit with a matching domino mask.

"You're up, Miss Fortune." Agnes says, a small smile rising to her lips. "The criminal should be passing by you any minute. I'll get the cameras ready."

"Right." The woman gives a curt reply. From the screen, Agnes watches as the woman moves away from the alley she was in.

"Alright, let's move the cameras to our newest hero."

_There's no turning back now, I guess._

"_Barnaby and Wild Tiger are moving in on the suspect! Oh, but wait, what's this? It's Hero TV's newest hero; _**Miss Fortune!"**

Miss Fortune steps out of the alley she was previously hiding in. She takes a deep breath and releases it quietly. Adjusting her pink mask, she murmurs softly, "Alright, Sophie, here we go." She watches as a man dressed in casual clothing rushes toward her. She stands, quietly, waiting for her cue. If she didn't time this correctly, she could lose any chance at gaining the spotlight for tonight.

Suddenly, she hears the loud voice of the announcer bounce off the buildings. She quickly puts on a smile and focuses on the criminal at hand. She lifts a single hand and says loudly, "Your thievery ends here!" The man smiles in response, but Miss Fortune mirrors that smile. Her body glows a soft blue and she cups her hands to her mouth.

A scream erupts from her lips, followed by visible sound waves rippling through the air. The waves move straight toward the criminal and shatter the nearby windows. There's a high pitched ringing that hits him almost immediately and within seconds, he is down on his knees clutching at his ears. A single sound wave reaches him shortly after and explodes; a loud, trembling scream tears through the air and shakes the earth for several seconds.

Miss Fortune dashes forward and slams the heel of her boot into the man's back. He drops to the ground on his face and lies still, moaning painfully. She quickly rests her foot on his back and turns toward the nearby cameras. She blows the center camera a kiss, winks, and waves to each and every camera.

"_And there you have it, folks! Miss Fortune wins this round with a solid two hundred and forty points!"_

Miss Fortune glances over at two of her soon-to-be co-workers; Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr. Both of them are standing off to the side, their arms crossed, and their eyes on her. She waves at them softly and quickly returns her eyes to the cameras.

She knew exactly what the two of them were thinking; the newbie had just stolen their points for the sake of publicity.

"Geez," she mumbled gently. This was definitely not how she pictured her grand appearance on Hero TV.


	2. Meet the Heroes

"Hi, I'm Sophia Faye. I'll be working with you guys from now on. No, that's too...bland. Hi, I'm Sophia Faye or Miss Fortune, whatever you want to call me, and I just dropped in to meet everyone! Ugh, what are you doing yourself, Sophie?"

Sophia Faye, also known as Miss Fortune, grimaced heavily as she walked down the hallway. She was preparing herself for the worst after having taken two of her co-workers' points. First impressions were always incredibly important and based on her current situation, she had just thoroughly ruined her first impression with one of her favorite superheroes.

As she walked, she focused solely on how she would introduce herself or how she should say this and that and by the time she was standing in the workout room, all other thoughts had been completely wiped clean. How did people walk again? Did they open their mouths before they spoke?

All eyes were suddenly on her and Sophia simply stared back. She opened her mouth to speak, her mind going completely empty, and was thankful when a voice said, "Heroes, this is Sophia Faye. She will be joining all of you from this day forward and I expect you all to treat her kindly."

Looking to her side, Sophia locked onto Agnes who stood firmly beside her. The older woman looked at her and nodded her head gently, before leaving the room quietly.

How long had she been walking beside her? Was Agnes there the whole time, talking to her? She would have to apologize later, but for some reason, she felt that such formalities weren't necessary with Agnes.

Turning back to the eight heroes in front of her, the young woman smiled gently. "Ah, hello everyone." She said simply.

"Hey, nice catch today! What a great way to start!" A tall man with blonde hair stepped forward. He extended a hand and said, "I'm Sky High. I hope that we can do our best protecting the city and its people, together."

Sophia shook his hand and was instantly confronted by a pair of men a bit taller than Sky High. Both had darker skin, but one of them had strikingly pink hair. The one with the pink hair stepped forward and said, "Oh, honey, that outfit is absolutely gorgeous! You were so beautiful on that screen today, mm! So blonde isn't your natural color, huh?" Sophie glanced down at her hair and replied quickly, "Oh, no. Black is my natural color."

"Black suits you better," the other man grunted. "I'm Rock Bison. Pleasure to meet you."

Sophie nodded and replied gently, "Nice to meet you as well."

"Guys, leave her alone! You're smothering her." A young woman with blonde hair steps forward. Beside her, a young woman and man stand. The first woman that approached smiled and said warmly, "Hey there. Don't let these bozos scare you off. I'm Blue Rose. This is Dragon Kid and Origami Cyclone." She gestures toward the other two. The girl standing beside Blue Rose has much shorter hair and was referred to as Dragon Kid. Standing next to her was the young man, he looked at her, but then off to the side, mumbling, "I could have introduced myself…"

"Hey, there's the newbie!" A loud voice rang through the crowd of people and Blue Rose rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to an older man and snapped, "Tiger, do us all a favor and don't scare her off. Okay?"

Sophie felt her hands clench into small fists. She lifted her eyes slowly and locked onto Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr; the very people she had stolen the spotlight from. Taking a deep breath, she prepared a formal apology, but was cut off when Barnaby stepped forward. He extended a gentle hand and said calmly, "Nice job out there. It's great to have you on our team."

"Hey! Bunny, I was gonna say that!" Tiger spoke suddenly, moving right next to the blonde. Sophie shook Barnaby's hand and then turned to Wild Tiger, smiling gently. "It's nice to meet you both." She bowed her head gently and Tiger rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah...nice to meet you too." He put his hands on his hips and added, "Anyway, nice catch out there! I haven't seen a newbie act that fast since Bunny came around."

"Stop it." Barnaby said suddenly. "If you keep calling me that then _she's _going to start calling me Bunny. Enough with the nickname already, Old Man." He walked off in the other direction and Tiger quickly followed, saying, "H-Hey! Bunny, come on! Don't be like that!"

Blue Rose sighed gently and turned to Sophia. "Don't worry about them. Welcome to the team. It's great to have another girl!" Sophie smiled warmly at her and released a soft, gentle sigh.

_Well...at least I didn't have to apologize._


End file.
